ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Riptor
How Riptor joined the Tourney Another of Ultratech's miraculously realized concepts: a crossbreed of human and reptilian DNA, resulting in a creature that combines formidable intelligence with sheer brute strength. Nurtured from the egg by a dedicated Ultratech professor and her team, the beast nicknamed 'Riptor' by others has barely reached 4 years of age before it first demonstrates its full savage power in a human kill. Riptor is confused and often finds itself torn between human reasoning and predatory instincts, resorting to attack when it fails to understand the situation, as ever more people find out the hard way. The Riptor hunted for targets in Lorule. Suddenly, a wizard named Yuga sought to use her for his own schemes. How to unlock *Defeat Adramalech in Classic Mode with Jago. *Play 2971 matches For both methods, you must fight Riptor at the Forgotten Grotto. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with her, by wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her for 400 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Riptor, wishing for her from Shenron, or purchasing her from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Riptor, Ultratech's DNA manipulated dinosaur!" She will be seen left of Brandeau, right of Ethel, below Braixen and above Frog. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Riptor licks her claws. After the announcer calls her name Riptor flips whipping her tail, then as the camera zooms, holds her hands out saying "Time to feast on your flesh!" Special Moves Flaming Venom (Neutral) Riptor spits a fireball at her opponent. Dragon Breath (Side) Riptor crouches and blows a fire stream at her opponent. Jump Rake (Up) Riptor jumps into the air clawing her feet at the opponent. Rampage (Down) Riptor runs at the opponent and bashes her head onto the opponent. Acid Sprinkle (Hyper Smash) Riptor unfurls her hood and spits acid in her opponent's face. The opponent covers his/her face and screams his/her Star KO scream, then it melts into a skull and drops dead, taking a life from the stock. Raptor Massacre (Final Smash) Riptor does a stronger Rampage. If she hits, she stuns the prey, then roars, then begins to a series of slashes with her hand and feet claws, then after twenty-nine hits whips her tail four times on the opponent's face, then finishes with a double vertical claw slash that knocks the opponent away. After this, the announcer goes "ULTRAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOO!" Victory Animations #Riptor blows fire into the air and says "Stuffed now!" #Riptor whips her tail two times then does a spin slash three times saying "You cannot escape my teeth." #Riptor runs towards the loser (2nd place in Multiplayer) and gobbles on him/her two times, erecting a Star Ko scream. She then gives a hard bite and says "Nice bloodied corpse." On-Screen Appearance Riptor runs to her starting point, skids and blows fire then says "Gonna taste your blood!" Trivia *Riptor's rival is a Lorule sorcered named Yuga. Her second rival is also Yuga. *Riptor shares her Japanese voice actress with Ibuki, Fi, Charice and Cindy Brady X2. *Riptor shares her French voice actress with Scizor. *Riptor shares her German voice actress with Musha Gundam Mk-II, Madeline and Kangaskhan. *Riptor shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Marrow, Olivia and Cindy Tager. *Riptor was normally a starter in the Killer Instinct games, but needs to be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. Category:Killer Instinct characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen